


Never Have I Ever

by snapeswidow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix is a bitch, Drinking, Drinking Games, M/M, Oral Sex, Regulus Black Feels, Slash, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapeswidow/pseuds/snapeswidow
Summary: When a game of Never have I ever goes a little too far.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something my muse thought of. I am totally in love with the Severus Snape/ Regulus Black ship and figured I'd start off my obsession with this little gem. Hope you enjoy.

During Slughorn's annual Slug Club Christmas Party, a few of the older students had thought it a grand idea to knick a few bottles of butterbeer and a bottle of Firewhiskey and sneak off to the Potions classroom for a game of Spin the Bottle. Severus, though, saw it as the excuse it was, a chance to snog without adults or professors interfering, and though he tried to get out of going, Regulus dragged him, literally, to both the party and classroom. He had wanted to say no to the younger Black, but, Merlin, when the boy put his mind to something, ‘no’ fell on deaf ears.

Nervously glancing around the darkened classroom, Severus slipped through the door after Regulus and thought for the hundredth time this was a very bad Idea.

“Ohhh, what do we have here?” Bellatrix called out, her sing-song tone of voice grating on Severus’s nerves as she drunkenly staggered over to the newcomers. 

“Are you so desperate for a snog, Snape, that you begged my cousin to let you tag along?” Like the wild predator she was, she set her bait, her smile growing as she waited.

The words left his lips not long after. “Not as desperate as you were to get that O in Potions that you offered to suck off Slughorn last year.” Severus smirked as the smile Bellatrix wore moments ago dropped faster than a Chaser hit with a rogue Bludger. Good. Served her right. 

“How dare you!” The dark-haired witch screeched as she grabbed the front of Severus’s dress robes. “I’m gonna cut your tongue from your filthy little mouth.”

“Now, now, Bella,” drawled a new voice.

Severus nearly sighed in relief at hearing the new voice. Lucius Malfoy. She wouldn’t dare try anything too nasty now. Not with him here.

Though the blond had graduated two years ago, he had no doubt been invited back to the party by Slughorn. It was odd to see the polished Pureblood sitting crossed legged on the floor with the rest of the group of his former Housemates. But remembering the strict Pureblood rules of an arranged marriage that Regulus had explained the year before after The Daily Prophet had announced the engagement of Lucius and Narcissa, Severus figured the blond would take any chance he could get to sneak away with his soon-to-be wife.

“You can’t fault the boy for repeating what the entire castle is whispering, Bella.”

She threw a nasty glare over her shoulder at Lucius. “The entire castle needs to mind their own bloody business.”

“Then you shouldn’t brag so loudly in a common room full of gossips about how our Head of House can’t get enough of your mouth around his Wand,” Regulus chimed in as he stood in front of Severus, prying his cousin’s fingers from the robes he had loaned his friend. “I really enjoyed the letter my mother sent me detailing, vividly detailing mind you, how you once again put a smear on our family’s name.”

“Fuck you, Regulus!”

The boys shuddered dramatically before Regulus slipped his arm though Severus’s and led him over to the others sitting on the floor. “I may be a Pureblood, Cousin, but I’m not that kind of a Pureblood.”

The little group they had joined laughed as Regulus pulled Severus into sitting next to him as Bellatrix growled. ‘’I should Curse you all just for the fun of it,” she growled as she stumbled back over to the group and none too gently plopped herself into one of the Lestrange twin’s laps. “But I’m too drunk to aim straight and would hate to have to explain how the lot of you got killed in a freak accident.”

“We are ever so lucky that your inability to hold your alcohol saves our arses from the wickedness of your wand,” Lucius drawled as he drew his own wand. He Conjured a tray of ten glasses then, filled them with a measure of Firewhiskey, and floated one over to each of the witches and wizards sitting in the loose circle. “Now, since we need an empty bottle to play the little game of Spin the bottle, I thought we’d start off our festivities with a game of ‘Never have I ever.’ The rules are simple. One of us states something we haven’t done and those whom have must take a drink from their own glass. I have charmed the glasses with a Lie Detecting spell so if you try to cheat, your glass will glow and you will then be forced to pay a penalty of my choosing.” Lucius smirked as he glanced at his future sister-in-law. “Never have I ever traded sexual favors with a professor for better grades.”

The group all giggled again as Bellatrix and both Lestrange brothers took a sip from their glasses.

“I never denied it, you arsehole,” Bella giggled as she flicked her gaze across the Circle at Regulus. “Never have I ever had a crush on or lusted after a family member.” 

Regulus glared as his cousin once again sipped from her glass along with both Lestrange boys. “Oi! I was five!” Regulus whined as he glanced at Narcissa as he sipped from his own cup. “And you were supposed to ask something you haven't done!” 

Bella giggled and shrugged, “I know.”

Regulus glanced around the little group searching for a target. He noticed Lucius’s glass was still full and grinned. “Never have I ever sat outside a girl’s dorm, begging for forgiveness for being a total twat.” Regulus laughed as Lucius shot him a dirty look before taking a drink and was surprised to see Severus take one as well before remembering the fight his friend had had last year with Evans. “Shite, mate. I’m sorry. I forgot.”

“It’s all right.” Severus shrugged as he caught the flicker of glee on Bellatrix’s face at his discomfort. He narrowed his eyes and said, “Never have I ever shagged my fiance's brother under the stands during a Quidditch game.” Severus smirked as the look of glee was once again wiped from Bellatrix’s face. 

The dark-haired witch drank her entire glass before slamming it on the floor in front of her. “You are a little pervert, Snape.” Her eyes then locked on him. “You seem to know an awful lot about my sexual conquests.” She leaned forward and brushed a lock of hair from his face, causing him to jerk backwards and spill some of his drink on himself. “You jealous that I’ve got two Purebloods that want me and you can’t even get into that pathetic little Mudblood’s knickers?”

Severus slipped his hand into his pocket and gripped his wand, itching to hex the bitch. He knew, though, he’d get hexed even worse with Narcissa and both Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange coming to Bella’s defense. He wiped the front of his robes of most of the whiskey before leaning forward, his face inches from Bella’s “I’ve never gotten into Evans’s knickers because she isn’t a slag like you.”

Bellatrix reeled back as if slapped before she let out a nearly inhuman screech and launched herself at Severus. She tackled the boy, grinning as his head smacked the stone floor beneath him. She straddled his chest and wrapped one hand around the boy's throat, her nails digging into the soft pale flesh. “You dare compare me to that filthy little Mudblood! I should kill you now for that insult alone, but I have a better idea.” She grabbed the half empty bottle of whiskey from Lucius before removing her hand from Severus’s throat and gripped his jaw, prying his mouth open. “You think you are so clever, Snape, knowing all the dirty little secrets of your Housemates without sharing your own? Do you think you are the only one who sits and watches those around them, looking for weakness to exploit at your convenience?” She took a swig from the bottle before placing it on Severus’s chest along with his forgotten glass. “Never have I ever wished the Sorting Hat had put me in another house.” 

Severus’s glass glowed blue, and Bellatrix laughed as she poured whiskey into the boy’s mouth.

Severus coughed as he choked on the whiskey before he painfully swallowed the rest. He tried to squirm out from underneath the witch, but she was practically dead weight on his chest and she wouldn't budge. From the corner of his eye, he caught one of the fifth-year girls, Aurora Sinistra he thought her name was, taking a sip from her glass before Bellatrix spoke again.

“Never have I ever had to spend the first night back to Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing.” When the cup turned blue, Bella once again poured whiskey into the boy's mouth, enjoying the way he choked on it before eventually swallowing. “I’d give my inheritance to know what you did to tick off Mummy or Daddy enough to warrant that beating.” 

“Fuck you,” Severus choked out around the whiskey before spitting a mouthful into the witch's face as he tried to shake her off again.

Bellatrix wiped her face with the back of her hand before shaking her head. “You couldn’t afford me, Snape. I wonder what you would have done tonight if my dear cousin hadn’t took pity on you and bought you robes.”

“I didn’t buy them, Bella,” Reg chimed in defensively. “He borrowed them! Now, let him be. You proved your point.”

Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed. “I am just getting started, dear cousin. I don’t see anyone else having a problem with my taking the game into my own hands.” She glanced round at the rest of the rooms’ occupants, daring them to challenge her words. When no one else came to Severus’s defence, she returned her attention to the task at hand. “Never have I ever stared longingly at another housemate of the same sex.” Bella giggled and took a swig of Whiskey. “No, I have done that one too.” 

She poured another measure of liquid down Severus’s throat before placing the bottle on the floor and picking up Severus’s glass.

She tilted her head as she turned it this way and that, the blue glow making her pale face even paler. “I wonder who you could be harboring feeling for? Lucius?” She looked over her shoulder at the boy in question whose attention was now on her sister and the complicated clasps of Narcissa's dress. “I know it can’t be my Rab or Rody.” She swung her gaze to Regulus and grinned like a Kneazle who caught the canary. “Could it be my dear little cousin, who hangs on your every word and follows you around like a little sycophant?” 

She looked back down at Severus who had stopped struggling. Once again, she brushed a strand of hair behind the boy’s ear. “Shall we tell Regulus how you watch him when he’s on the Pitch? Or how you watch him behind that hair of yours when he crosses the common room? Did you think no one would notice the way you move closer to Regulus when you study or are huddled together in a corner of the common room, Severus?” She flicked her gaze to Regulus and was awarded with a blush of color creeping into the younger boy’s face. “Haven’t you ever noticed how you are the only one he allows to touch him without a flinch or a venomous word, my dear cousin?” Bella laughed again at both boys’ discomfort. “The two of you are so pathetic you should’ve been sorted into Hufflepuff.” 

Severus wanted to hex the witch to hell and back. He flinched as Bellatrix bent her head towards his, and her warm alcohol-scented breath caressed his ear.

“You messed with the wrong Black, Severus. You see,” she murmured, her finger trailing down his face towards his lips. “I always keep my cards close to my chest, waiting for the right time to play the winning hand. I know more about what goes on in this castle than the doddering old fool who calls himself headmaster.” Bella’s eyes narrowed into slits, determination in every ounce of her voice. “I may come off as a crazy slag, but I am always watching, always collecting information from sources who think to take advantage of crazy little Bellatrix. Unlike you or my dear sister’s husband,” she said, tapping him on the nose, “there are no lengths I wouldn't go to get information I need.” She turned her head then and kissed Severus’s cheek before moving off of him. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have better things to do tonight than to put two little boys in their place.” 

She stood and held out her hands to both Rodolphus and Rabastan before leading the brothers out of the deadly silent room. Those that had been left behind then quickly decided to take their leave, heading in various directions in order to leave Reg and Severus alone.

Regulus watched his cousin leave before he picked up the discarded bottle and took a long sip. He glanced sideways at his friend who still hadn’t moved save to close his eyes and sighed. He did not expect the night to turn out this badly, but he should have foreseen it when he had seen half his house staggering drunk. Bellatrix had always had to goad Severus, even sober, and his idiot of a friend couldn’t keep from goading her back. The minute Severus had taken her bait, Regulus should’ve taken Severus and left. The lot of them were lucky the witch’s aim was shite when she was this pissed, or the hospital wing would have had a few new occupants tonight. Taking another long sip from the bottle, Regulus stood and brushed the dirt from his robes.

“Severus?” When he got no response, he knelt next to the dark haired boy. “Please don’t be passed out. Your lanky arse is heavier than it looks, and I am not going to carry you to the common room.”

“Piss off, Black.” Severus sighed and opened his eyes. He jerked when he realised how close Regulus was and smacked his head on the floor again. “Fuck, Regulus.”

“Not here,” Regulus drawled, a smirk spreading across his face. “I may be the only Black that has some standards.” 

Severus snorted, causing his head to pound and glared at Regulus.”I really hate your family right now, so I’d watch your tongue.”

Regulus’ grin spread as he held out a hand to Severus and pulled the boy to his feet. “I can think of better things to do with my tongue right now.”

Severus jerked his hand away and stepped away from the other boy. “Don’t”

Regulus’s smile faded at the wounded look on his friend’s face. “Severus…”

“I’ve had enough of your family’s mockery tonight, Black,” Severus spat vehemently before staggering towards the door. Not only was he pissed but thanks to the crazy bitch, he no doubt had a concussion from her bouncing his head off the floor. He gripped the door jam when the room began to spin and prayed to any God that would listen that he wouldn’t pass out. He made it three steps out into the hall before his vision blurred. Had it not been for Regulus right behind him, he would have fallen.

Regulus put an arm around Severus’s waist and tightened it when the other boy tried to pull away. “Swallow your pride for a few minutes,Snape, and let me help you. I don't need to have you passed out in the hallway for anyone to come across. If you think my cousin is done with you, you are sorely mistaken.”

Severus gave in and let the boy help him to the common room that was thankfully closer to the Potions classroom than Slughorn’s party had been. He thanked those same Gods when the common room was empty as well as the 7th year boys’ dorm. He pulled out of his friend’s grasp and staggered to his bed and sat down heavily. He glanced at the younger boy through his hair as the boy began rummaging through his desk. “What in Merlin’s name are you doing?”

“I know you keep your own Potions in here somewhere.” Regulus glanced at his friend and raised an eyebrow at the suspicious look on the other boy’s face. “There is no way you can be in an all out hexing war with my damned brother and not come out unscathed the next day at breakfast without them.” When the other boy just raised an eyebrow, Regulus sighed. “Nott told half the house you are the one to go to if you don’t want to have to go to the Hospital Wing and explain to the harpy Pomfrey why you’ve spontaneously sprouted horns in a place they shouldn’t be.”

Severus laughed at the memory of his dorm mates run in with Narcissa last year and the consequences of grabbing her arse in the common room. He groaned again as his head pounded once more, and he lay back on the bed and gestured to his trunk, wordlessly removing the wards. “There is an anti-Swelling Solution and an extra strength headache potion in a false copy of Hogwarts a History. And thank you for reminding me that Nott still owes me 20 Galleons.”

Regulus snorted as he moved to the trunk and found the book and the potions inside. He noticed the trunk held very little items of value, save for an old tattered 6th year potions book and a few more false books that no doubt held more potions. He went to close the lid when he noticed a corner of the lid was peeling back and what looked like a photograph was sticking out. Glancing back at Severus and seeing the boy hadn't moved, Regulus gently pulled the picture out and smiled. It was from last Christmas when Regulus had invited Severus to stay for the Holidays. He had asked Kreacher to take the photo of the two friends in their dress robes before they had gone to the Malfoy’s party. He ran his finger over Severus’ image causing it to flinch. Hearing the bed shift under Severus’s weight, Regulus put the photo back and closed the lid.

Severus opened his eyes as he felt the bed dip when Regulus sat cross legged next to him, and he arched an eyebrow at the boy. Regulus held out the potions without saying a word. Sitting up, Severus downed them one after another, sighing as the pounding in his head started to fade and he no longer felt like he would vomit. 

“Thank you.” Severus vanished the vials back to his trunk and stared at his hands in his lap, trying not to fidget under his friend's gaze.

“Severus?” Regulus smiled as the older boy glanced at him through that curtain of black hair. It always drove him mad when Severus did it, and he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers though those raven locks every time. Biting his lip, Regulus reached out to tuck a chunk of hair behind Severus’s ear and was rewarded when the other boy sighed and leaned into his hand. Emboldened by that response, Regulus tightened his grip on the hair still in his hand and bent to brush his lips across Severus’s. When Severus sighed again and returned the kiss, Regulus deepened the kiss, carding the fingers of his other hand through the raven locks. When his fingers brushed against the raised skin of a wicked scar, Severus broke the kiss and tried to pull away.

“Don’t,” Severus whispered against Regulus’s lips and again tried to pull away from the other boy but Regulus wasn’t one to easily be dissuaded, like most of his bloody family. Severus stiffened as Regulus pulled back enough to run his soft lips across his temple and over his ear before finding the scar and gently kissing the raised flesh. Severus closed his eyes when Regulus pulled away and rested his forehead against Severus’s.

“I’m sorry, Severus,” Regulus whispered before kissing Severus’s lips again. He hated that he was the reason that scar existed. He had begged Severus to steal a bottle of his father's gin for him a few few Christmases ago and he had been caught. Not only had his father forced him to drink the entire bottle, but he nearly took Severus’s ear off with the broken bottle when he became sick all over the house. Severus finally told Regulus the truth about the scar last summer when Reg had tried to force the boy to tie his hair back for one of Malfoy's parties.

‘It’s not your fault, Regulus,” Severus told his friend for the hundredth time. “I’d do it again if you asked.”

Regulus shook his head in disbelief. “You couldn’t get up the courage to tell me you like me, but you’d risk your father nearly killing you again on my behalf?’’ 

When the other boy just shrugged, Regulus playfully shoved him before capturing his lips again. His fingers once again found their way into Severus’s hair and when Regulus tugged the raven locks, he was rewarded with what sounded like a growl from Severus. Regulus used the fistfuls of hair to guide Severus back against the mattress, deepening the kiss even more as he straddled the other boy. When Severus made a guttural purr as Regulus bit his lip, he did it again before pulling away. He watched his friend’s face as he slowly ran his fingers through his hair again, his nails lightly scraping against his scalp and smirked as Severus’s eyes fluttered closed with a moan.

“Fuck…”Severus arched his neck back, pressing his head more into Regulus’s fingertips. Every gentle scrape sent a jolt of pleasure through his body that seemed to pool in his groin. He hissed in pleasure again when Regulus dragged his fingers down the back of his head tugging on his hair before reaching his exposed throat. When the boy’s lips followed the trail his fingers had from his ear to the base of his neck, Severus bunched his hands in the duvet. His hips bucked on their own accord when the little shite bit into the soft flesh where his neck meet his shoulder.

Regulus grinned against Severus’s neck and bit the tender flesh again, grinding his own hips against Severus’s obvious erection. When his name fell from the other boy’s lips, he nipped a third time before sitting up and stared down at his friend. Severus’s eyes fluttered open and the look of desire in those obsidian eyes nearly took his breath away. 

“Do you know how long I have waited to have you look at me like that, Severus?’’ Regulus asked as he lightly ran his fingertips across a pale cheek. “When you walked into the parlour of Grimmauld Place wearing those dark blue dress robes in your fourth year and hid a shy smile behind that hair of yours at my complement…” His fingertips trailed down the side of Severus’s neck down to the top button of the dress robes in that same color. “I wanted nothing more than to kiss you and whisper how breathtaking you looked and how much I wanted you.’’ 

Severus brought his hand up to cover Regulus’s when the boy began to unbutton the robes. When the boy raised a questioning eyebrow, Severus sighed. “You can dress me up in fancy robes and use expensive potions to tame my hair, Regulus, but I will never be the handsome Pureblood prince you pretend I am. I am a poor, greasy haired, Halfblood who bears too many scars to be considered anything more than ordinary and even that description is stretching it if we’re being honest.”

“I don’t care about any of that, Severus,” Regulus replied as he freed his hands from Snape’s punishing grip and continued unbuttoning the robes. “I only care about you. All those things you find as faults are what make you, well, you.’’ When Severus rolled his eyes beneath him, Regulus just shook his head and moved to the buttons on Severus’s dress shirt. “I am not the shallow Pureblood prince most people make me out to be, Severus. I will take all your good traits with the bad, if you’d only let me.”

Severus looked into his friend's eyes and only saw sincerity and sighed. “There is no saying no to you is there?” 

When Regulus grinned and shook his his head in the negative, Severus snorted. The boy was incorrigible when he wanted something and set his mind to getting it and though he’d never admit it out loud, it was one of the things he loved about Regulus. Severus propped himself up on his elbows and captured the other boy’s lips with his. When Regulus sighed and deepened the kiss, Severus shrugged out of the robes and removed the shirt as well. He closed his eyes as the boy ran his hands down his chest and gently pushed him back to the mattress.

Regulus trailed his fingers over Severus’s pale chest and smirked when the other boy twitched. Severus could think what he wanted about himself, but Regulus would always find the raven haired boy handsome. On the rare occasions that the boy smiled, it changed his features dramatically and brought a light to those obsidian eyes that seem almost ethereal, which made Regulus attempt to find any way to get him to smile on a daily basis. 

Continuing down the pale chest below him, Regulus traced a scar near Severus’s navel that stretched across the boy’s stomach and disappeared beyond his back. There were a few more, smaller scars littering the pale chest, but none as long as that one. He gritted his teeth as his cousin’s earlier words flittered across his memory and swore again that he’d kill Snape’s father. When he caught Severus staring at him with a guarded look, he smiled and bent to trail his lips over the scar and was rewarded with a groan. He continued to kiss, lick, and nip at the pale flesh causing Severus to writhe beneath him as his hand worked to undo Severus’s trousers. Sliding the black material down as Snape lifted his hips, sending a jolt of electricity to Regulus’ cock as he moved further down Severus’ body, the younger boy nipped at Severus’s hip eliciting a growl that quickly turned into a garbled swear as he ran his tongue over the tip of Severus’s cock. 

“Regulus….” The words were cut off with a harsh hiss as Regulus closed his mouth over the swollen member. Long, potion stained fingers tangled in his dark curly hair as he moved and Regulus moaned causing Severus to arch his back. Slipping his hand into his own trousers, Regulus grasped his own erection and began to move his hand to match the rhythm of his mouth. He watched Severus through his lashes, enjoying how he made the older boy who always did his best to stay in control, spin out of control.. He bobbed his head faster as Severus’s cock twitched between his lips and those rough and stained fingers in his hair tightened painfully making Regulus groan again.

Severus’s breath caught in the back of his throat as Regulus’s own moans sent a shock of vibration through him and he finally lost control, Regulus’s name spilled from his mouth as he came. When he could finally speak again over the pounding of his heart, Severus opened his eyes and glanced at Regulus as the younger boy removed his own clothing before moving back up to lay next to him. Severus ran his hand down Regulus’s cheek before kissing him and tasted himself of the boy's lips. He buried his fingers in Regulus’s hair as he deepened the kiss and trailed his other hand down the boy’s chest, stopping at his hip when the boy grabbed his wrist. Breaking the kiss, Severus looked at Regulus with an arched eyebrow. “Don’t you want me to reciprocate?”

Regulus laughed, causing that raven colored brow to arch even higher. “Only you could use a big word like reciprocate after an orgasam, Severus.” He slid his hand into Severus’s, entwining their fingers and placed a kiss to the back of Severus’s hand. “Next time, you get to suck me off.”

“Next time?” Severus asked, as he pulled the boy closer. “Who says this isn’t a one time thing and you just wasted your chance?”

“I’m incorrigible, remember?” Regulus grinned as Severus rolled his eyes. “Besides, you have more honor than my batshite crazy cousin not to return the favor.”

“You know she set us up.” Severus sighed as he pulled the duvet over the two of them. Severus knew he would never have been able to tell Regulus how he felt about him out of fear that the boy would reject him. 

“We both now owe that crazy bitch a favor, and she will collect on it when she can use it to her own advantage,” Regulus replied before closing his eyes.

“Wonderful. Of all the Blacks to be indebted to.’’ Severus closed his own eyes and sighed as he idly stroked Regulus’s arm.

“She is twisted, Severus. Merlin only knows what she will want.” Regulus grinned before whispering into Severus’s ear. “What if she wants to watch the two of us together? Everyone already knows she gets off on watching her fiance and his brother together.”

Severus pulled the pillow from under his head and smacked the other boy with it, sending Reg into a fit of giggles. “I should kick you out of my bed for planting that wonderful image in my head.”

“You wouldn’t.” Regulus challenged.

“I would.” Severus reclaimed his pillow and closed his eyes again. “I’d send you on your merry way a half hour before breakfast started without any clothing or wand.”

“And how would you explain my naked arse slipping from your room to the rest of the house?”

“I wouldn’t have to. The entire house knows Nott has a perverse interests in every member of the Black family. I can just imagine the rumors of what the two of you did to warrant you to lose all of your clothing.”

“Shite.”

“Indeed, Now got bed, Brat.”

~The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So...Yes? No? Did you like it?


End file.
